Treat a Girl Right
by ALilyPea
Summary: Randy Orton needs to learn how to treat a girl.


Pairing: Randy/Candice

Rating: PG-13

Author's Note: Written for KoraFlair on lj for Christmas.

* * *

It was their first date together, after weeks of him pursuing her. He had practically had to beg, and Randy Orton most certainly did not beg. He had tried everything at first, inviting her back to his pent house hotel room, into his limo. He'd leered at her in the hallway and finally one night had broken down and gotten as close to begging as he possibly could.

"Well then why don't you show me that you know how to really treat a girl," she'd shot back at him before leaving with two of the other divas.

Randy had liked her even more than, if that was at all possible. She was stunningly beautiful, with her shorn curly brown hair and her pouty lips. Not to mention her curves, her beautiful damn curves. He entertained himself some nights with the mere thought of possibly being able to wrap his arms those curves, around that beautiful waist.

He'd always liked his women with a little more meat on them and she had just enough for him.  
Shaking himself out of his thoughts he turned to her, a small smile lighting his lips.

"I'm sorry, I must have been elsewhere for a moment," he offered his hand to her and leaned down to press his lips to the back of it. "You look gorgeous this evening," he told her sincerely.

Candice fought to find insincerity in his words as she looked into his eyes and found nothing there but genuine affection. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea…

A flush came to her cheeks before she could stop it and she lowered her eyes, "Thank you," she murmured softly, stepping out of her hotel room and closing the door. "So what are we doing?" She'd been quite confused when he'd called and told her to dress casually.

In her experience usually guys like Randy preferred to show off their money, but she had told him to learn how to treat a girl. Was it possible he wasn't going to do something perverted and silly?

"I'm not telling," Randy declared, offering her his arm he led her down the hallway and out of the hotel, glad that she was on the ground floor.

He had never anticipated something as much as he had this night, and knowing she preferred to relax outside of the ring instead of go to large events he'd gotten a brilliant idea for their date.

When they reached the limo he helped her in, kissing the back of her hand once again, unable to help himself from doing so. For once, he was okay with his lips only touching that small portion of skin; he had to be careful as he could already tell he was falling in deep.

She didn't know what she had been expecting on their date, but when the limo rolled up outside of a rather small building in a strip mall of sorts which advertised glow in the dark mini-putting she couldn't help the surprised laugh.

"Are you serious?" She asked, turning to face him she was surprised to see a look of hurt pass across his face, clearly he thought she was mocking him.

"This is awesome," she amended quickly, unsure of why she cared so much for his feelings.

Randy smiled, climbing out of the limo he walked around to help her out, wrapping one arm carefully around her waist he lead her inside.

"I called ahead and the guy working here told me he could close it for an hour and a half if I paid the fee for anyone who attempted to come in, but apparently its not very busy this time of day anyway," he explained, shrugging his shoulders and paying for both of them with a smile.

"Now you have to pick what colour ball you'd like," he told her, feeling humbled in the face of her happiness at something so simple.

Candice moved quickly over to the basket and picked a pink one, smiling to herself at the sweetness of this gesture. She turned once she had picked out a glow in the dark bracelet as well and turned so Randy could put it on her.

She leaned up on her tippy toes before she could stop herself, meaning to kiss his cheek but made a surprised noise when her lips met his as he turned his head. Instead of leaning back though she pressed her lips to his, gripping his bicep gently.

Randy dipped his head so she wouldn't hurt her neck attempting to kiss him, deepening it briefly before she pulled back and he smiled, bending his head to put the bracelet on her.

"I think we're good to go," he told her, grabbing the putter he'd chosen for her and handing it to her before grabbing his own.

"You're not going to wear a glow bracelet?" She teased, nudging him gently she felt her feelings for him grow, feelings she had long since stamped down on in an effort to protect herself from the pain he could cause her.

Glancing over Randy shook his head in mock exasperation, "Fiine," he smiled slightly and picked out a blue one, allowing her to put it around his wrist before he lead her through the small door to the first hole.

"So is this a good date idea?" He asked, laughing softly when she nodded exuberantly.

"Randy, this is already the best date I've ever had," she told him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before she hurried to put her ball on the ground and readied herself for the first shot.

So maybe Randy Orton did know how to treat a girl, and if she kept kissing him like that…well he'd be ready to beg for more…


End file.
